Mister Tales Of Macho
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Producido por los creadores de Tales of Fanservice. Tales of Macho esta aquí. Todos sus bishonens juntos en un solo lugar. Kratos, Leon, Guy Pasen a verlo!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO: I LA LOCURA COMIENZA

En la gran cadena de televisión Tales Of, los altos ejecutivos pensaban una manera de levantar su ranting con respecto a las mujeres, ya habían sacado el concurso señorita Tales ahora tenia que recuperar al público femenino, y encontraron la manera, la proclama en toda la cadena era:

"MISTER TALES OF" Si tu eres un hombre sexy, varonil, crees que eres el mejor de tu serie, el más atractivo es hora de probarlo tienes entre 15 a 5000 años esta es tu oportunidad, inscríbete y demuestra al mundo quien eres.

-La televisión cada vez esta peor.- le decía Raien a Collete y Genis que la veían, mientras ella preparaba sus clases.-No deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo en verla.

-Hay un alboroto haya afuera.-dijo Genis, mientras terminaba de pasar el comercial.

Tú si conoces a un chico con estas características denúncialo, ya que tú te puedes hacer acreedora a un jugoso premio en efectivo si tu chico es el ganador.

-¿Quién quería denunciar a un tipo sin cerebro? Narcisista.- decía Reine, tarado unos segundo en reaccionar la profesora cuando.-Jugosos premio podría emprender una nueva excavación, ahora solamente necesito a un "chico" mi hermano no puede ser no cumple la edad, ¿A quien podría manipular? Y hacer que ganara,

-Nos vemos señoritas.-entraba Zelos por la puerta.

-Aquí tengo a mi "chico"- Raine jala a Zelos.-Zelos tu serás el próximo Mister Tales Of, con tu belleza.-tosió un poco, Zelos estaba en shock pero esas ultimas palabras le produjera una carga de energía.-Y mi cerebro podremos ganar.

Genis y Collete se quedaron mudos antes las acciones de la hermana del peliplata, que ya se imaginaba haciendo las excavaciones, y Zelos como el triunfador, estaba ya mas que preparado para ganar el certamente, una persona tan perfecta y un conquistador nato, no seria difícil ganarles a los otros que nunca podrían estar a su altura.

-VAYAMOS A INSCRIBIME, ASISTENTE.-dijo Zelos la tomo de las manos y la miraba fijamente con ojos en forma de corazón, Raine estaba apunto de patearlo.-Sabia que estabas enamorada de mi pero nunca hasta que punto, quieres que el publico vea mi hermoso rostro, no te preocupes tu yo celebraremos en privado.

En esos instante un objeto no identificado paso por los satélites de mundo de Tales of, los agentes de la Nasac no lo pueden identificar.

-Hermana creo que has lanzado esta vez muy lejos a Zelos, y no podrás inscribirlo en el concurso.-expreso Genis sacando el telescopio para ver en donde caería Zelos, Collete se preocupo.

-Reine-sama puedo usar su teléfono ¿Por favor? Pido la chica rubia, la mayor acepto, y se fue en buscar del pelirrojo "elegido".

Collete estaba alegando en el teléfono, se veía que sus mejillas enrojecían, se escucho levantar a la voz en repetidas ocasiones, cosa que había asustado a Genis, pero después de un rato.

-Al fin pude.-dijo Collete feliz, Raine regresaba con un pelirrojo, excuso decirlo que es pelirrojo estaba todo besuqueado, Raine brotándole un vena en la frente.

EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA TELEVISORA TALES OF

Se encontraban varias mesas de inscripciones pero solamente una servian, así que la fila que se hacia era enorme, algunas de las chicas tenia horas formadas, pero se estaba llevando acabo una discusión.

-¿Pero señorita como quiere inscribir a tres?-decía un hombre vestido con una playera que decia, Mister Tales of.

-Aun lado señorita pechugas, yo vengo a inscribir al ganador de este concursillo, no creo que el mini hitler tenga oportunidad.-dijo Ruete, la chica de cabello negro, con una playera que decía "LEON IS WIN", traía amarrado a su hermano Leon.

-…-Martel se callo, la ignoro por completo, el que escribía le apareció una gotita atrás de la cabeza

-Entonces inscribe a Leon Magnus.-dijo Ruete.-El ganador, ningún héroe incomprendido, o emo, o cara de santurrón, podrán con el mas popular de todos los Tales.

-Te apuesto a que MI HERMANO GANARA EL CONCURSO, KRATOS QUEDARA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR Y YUAN EN TERCERO.-grito Martel, le estaba cayendo mal esa joven.

-¿El minihitler? Eso no podía ganar nunca, le gano un niñato raro, no, no, que bajo cayo.-le respondía la chica, quien ya traía aun club de fans listo..

-EL ES EL CHICO MAS POPULAR, TU HERMANO HIZO TRAMPA, TRAMPOSA.-alego Martel, el club de fans de Mithos se empezó a reunir.

-¿A eso llamas club de fans? Dan vergüenza apenas y llegan a los miles y nosotros somos cientos alrededor del mundo.-dijo Ruete burlándose, las chicas con playeras de LEON RULZ, vieron bastante mal a las chicas del héroe incomprendido de los tales, las cuales las ignoraron completamente.

De pronto se comenzaron reunir una ola de chicas con playeras azul marino, que traían una bandera con la cara de Kratos, llegaron al lugar, pronto comenzaría una guerra de fan girls eso mas peligroso que cualquier guerra desatada en los mundos de tales of, las cuales venían como chicas con playeras con la cara de Yuan en la espalda, cuatro club de fans esto se comenzaba a poner peligroso.

La misión mas difícil para Leon comenzaría, escapar de esa guerra de fan girls que lo podían hacer padre de una tercera parte de la población del mundo, asi que se libero de las sogas y salio corriendo, hacia al bosque.

-Al fin me libre de esa manada de mujeres locas.- cuando de pronto aparece otra mujer con una sonrisa algo macabra.

-Caminando Judas o mejor dicho Leon Magnus.-Leon se ensombreció, estaba vistiéndose como Judas, cuando esa mujer apareció y le dio bastante miedo.

-¿Qué quieres por no revelar mi identidad?-pregunto algo temeroso ese héroe legendario.

-Nada, nada, si no quiere que te arroje a esas fans girls, sino deseas que tu hermana sepa donde estas y que todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS LO TALES SEPAN tu identidad.- saco una lima de uñas, quería ver la reacción de Magnus.

-¿Qué cuesta tu silencio?-cuestione el hombre de cabello negro.

Martel mostraba una faceta

-Eh, chicas.-dijo el encargado. Comenzó a una pelea, se acerca una mujer de cabello rosa de cabello rosa, era una semi elfa, miro divertida la situación.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a inscribir a Cless Alvein, **Chester Barklight, Klarth F. Lester.-**expreso la joven, y el encargado se empezó a dar cuenta que esto seria una duma de sangre.

-Esta bien, ¿Ellos le dieron su consentimiento de que querían participar?-le pregunto el encargado.

-Claro que si lo dieron, están felices de participar.-dijo con una sonrisa estilo hentai, imaginándose a los tres hombres mas delicioso de Phantasia, en unos minúsculos trajes de baño, en una piscina dándole un masaje, y a todos esos bellos cuerpo en este concurso, ese Leon ¿Seria tan Leon? Quien no quisiera que ese emo le….

Se a paceré un rubio con un turbante blanco, un traje negro, con un fajo y una espada en el, se veía bastante decidido, las mujeres quedaban embobadas con sus ojos azules, y su manera de caminar, y hacerse notar de que nadie le importaba, bien dicen que entre menos les demuestres afecto más te quieren.

-¿Su nombre por favor?-pregunto una de la encargada que habían regresado de comer y estaba babeando la mesa, se quito su capa café.

-No tengo su tiempo así que hágalo rápido, mi nombre es Walter Delqes, de Tales Of Legendia, estoy en el rango de edad.-dijo el rubio sin prestarle atención, mientras

Una chica rubia con caireles en sus cabello, un vestido color guinda con rojo, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada bastante tierna, estaba totalmente sonrojada muy contenta sale de las oficinas de la televisora, traía en sus manos un folde, donde venían los horarios y pruebas que realizarían los candidatos a futuros Mister Of Tales, ella tropezó con una niña de cabello, que estaba bastante contenta cantaban y se reía, su fólder se esparció y la niña leyó.

**-**Veigue Lungberg y Tytree Crowe.-Aniss Tatlin, fue vestida de incógnita con un gabardina y lentes obscuros, pensó "Nota mental debo eliminar competencia para mis chicos, demonios nadie me va a quitar mi dinero, dinero, dinero que hermosa palabra"

**-Asch, **Luke fon Fabre, Guy Cecil, Jade Curtiss.-vio la dulce chica de Rebirth, al fin salieron con las lista de los participantes:

**LISTA DE PARTICIPANTES DEL PRIMER MISTER TALES OF**

**TALES OF SYMPHONIA**

Mithos Yggdrasill

Kratos Aurion

Yuan

Regan Bryan

Lyold Irving

Zelos Wilder

**TALES OF DESTYN **

Stan Aileron

Leon Mangnus

**Tales Tempest**

-Albert Mueller

**Tales of Destiny 2**

Loni Dunamis

Kyle Dunamis

Judas

**TALES PANTHASIA**

Cless Alvein,

Chester Barklight,

Klarth F. Lester

**TALES OF LEGENDIA**

Walter Delqes

**TALES OF ABBYS**

Asch

Luke fon Fabre,

Guy Cecil,

Jade Curtiss

**TALES OF REBIRTH**

Veigue Lungberg

Tytree Crowe

Notas Maiza: Nada me pertenece, no soy una empresaria japonesa, todo pertenece a Namaco

Y no olviden que:

"Cada vez que no dejas review en esta historia, Mithos mata a un cheagle. Piensa en los cheagles"

CAPITULO II TR


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II: LOS SELECCIONADOS**

Televisora Tales 9:00 PM:

Había un revuelvo a fuera de las instalaciones de las televisoras, cualquier persona que quisiera entrar seria interrogadas, todas deseaban saber en que hotel, si habría pasarela en traje de baño, que actividades realizarían los chicos, un Leon en traje de baño recibiendo bronceador, Luke, tanta belleza reunida era merecedora de tal tumulto de chicas que deseaba recibir a los chicos más bellos y atractivos de los tales, traían pancartas y porra de apoyo a sus chicos favoritos.

Había muchos espectaculares, que lucían a un Kratos con unos short cortos con unas gotas de sudor cayendo por la perfecta anatomía, sus manos estaban apoyadas al frente con su espada, con una cascada de fondo, su consigna era "Kratos Aurion, el hombre más sexy vota ya"

-Aquí estamos en el arribo de los chicos más sexys de los tales, Mi nombre es Norma y seré la corresponsal en este uno de los eventos más importantes, donde la belleza será la triunfadora y sus votos contaran para que uno de ellos sea coronado como Mister Tales Macho, esta noche se realizara la primera prueba.-la chica de Legendia, fueron apagadas las cámaras y se dirige al camarógrafo.-¿Quién escribe esta porquería?

Un espectacular de Luke fon Fabre acostado, cubierto con unas manzanas rojas, que combinaban con sus cabello y los brazos extendidos, que decía "Vota por Luke la tentación hecho hombre"

-La hija del el accionista mayoritario de la televisora.-contesto el camarógrafo.

-Entonces es excelente.-una gotita apareció atrás de sus cabeza, se vieron llegar a los chicos de Tales Abbys, las chicas enloquecieron, tomaron fotos, gritaron.

-LOS AMAMOS, AMAMOS SU ESPECTACULARES.-gritaban eufóricas

-Luke QUIERO COMERME ESA MANZANA.-gritaban las fans de pelirrojo, este tenia el rostro más rojo que nada, los habían obligado a vestir en pantalones entalladazos negros y sin nada arriba, Jade

El siguiente espectacular es uno donde Jade Curtiss estaba en medio de una biblioteca sin camisa, y tenia abierto un libro, su cabello estaba sujetado traía puestos unos guantes negros "La belleza e inteligencia si combinan vota por Jade Curtiss"

-Al menos tu espectacular no esta como el mió.-se quejo Guy Cecil, estaba el peinando un caballo, con unos disque short de spander, unas botas "Guy, 100 naturalmente sexy vota por mi"

-Annise esta loca, como se le ocurrió hacer eso espectaculares.- dijeron los chicos.

-Temo que esto es solo el principio.-dijo temeroso Guy

De regreso con la chica Norma, nos tenía que dar una buena información:

-De nuevo trasmitiendo desde la entrada, los chicos han estado concentrados y han hechos sus primeras sesiones de fotos, las cuales ya puedes ver en la pagina las cuales son geniales, por seguridad de los chicos no especificamos el lugar excato de su ubicación-Norma lucia una sonrisa de lo más fingida.

Hizo su arribo Zelos Wilder de la mano de manager y asesora de imagen Raine, misteriosamente Zelos iba con un traje azul marino, con camisa blanca y corbata azul marino, zapato negro, con unas mancuernillas de plata, el cabello peinado en una coleta de caballo perfectamente alisado, Raine con una playera "Zelos 2007"

Bienvenidos sean al primer certamen donde se premiara a la belleza de los Tales masculina, esperemos que tengan una grata participación y que gane el que lo merezca:

Soy Collete Brune, soy una de las conductoras de este certamen, será un placer estar con ustedes.-Collete estaba completamente roja, tartamudeaba en algunos momentos, no estaba acostumbrada hablar en público, llevaba un vestido azul cielo de tirante grueso y unas zapatillas blancas.-Démosle un fuerte aplauso a todos los candidatos a mister tales:

Tytree Crowe Mithos Yggdrasill, Judas, Kratos Aurion, Guy Cecil, Yuan, Chester Barkligh Walter Delqes, Regan Bryan, Luke Fon Fabrel, Lyold Irving, Zelos Wilder Stan Aileron, Albert Mueller, Loni Dunamis, Jade Curtiss, Kyle Dunamis, Cless Alvein, Asch, Keele Ziebel, Klarth F. Lester, Leon Mangnus,

Veigue Lungberg, Reid Hershel

Todos ellos estaban vestidos de smokin negro, chaleco del mismo tono, zapatos perfectamente pulidos y brillantes, con una rosa en la mano, avanzaron por la plataforma y se quedaron parados.

Aquí tenemos a los 23 participantes de este magno certamenten, démosles unos minutos, la belleza masculina siempre ha sido muy apreciada por nosotras las feminas.-Collete estaba tan roja en tener que decir eso, pero ni modo.- Un hombre no nada más debe ser atractivo sino debe tener ciertas habilidades.

La primera prueba se realizara en estos momentos, así que demos un fuerte aplauso al primer chico Kratos Aurion.-Dijo Tear quien apenas había logrado sacar a escena, por poco y se caen enfrente de toda la concurrencia.

Las fans estaban sentadas en sus sillas y se pararon, Kratos salio con el cabello chino, con unos pantalones negros, un cinturón de hebilla grande una camisa amarilla, botas color crema

Todos me llaman el pez tiburón  
El rey de los mares salados  
Todos me llaman el pez tiburón  
El rey, el amante dotado

Las bailarinas eran Grune, Hilda, Chloe y Nanaly de las chicas más voluptuosas de el mundo Tales, Kratos tenia una cara que querer acecinar a su manager, las chicas bailaban alrededor de Kratos este se quedaba en el centro y solamente cantaba.

Voy desafiando el amor  
En busca de algunas sirenas  
Voy mordiendo el amor  
Cuidado sirenas ya ha llegado y está desenfrenado  
Ya llego el tiburón

Chloe le da un beso en la boca a Kratos, pero Hilda no se queda atrás y lo jala para ella, Grune lo toma y lo sienta en un trono el cual se eleva por los cielos.

Mithos estaba muerto de la risa junto con Yuan, desde que escucharon que Kratos cantaría esa canción no pudieron contener sus risas, Llyod estaba muerto de vergüenza estaba todo rojo, por que el seria el siguiente, y estaba vestido con una playera blanca, unos shorts grandes, cadenas y paliacate.

-Kratos se esta luciendo.-dijieron muertos de la risa, Mithos estaba vestido de negro con una chaleco negro, pantalones de piel.

-NO SE BURLEN DE EL.-grito el menor, los otros dos al verlo aumentaron sus carcajadas.

Soy el rey de la mar (tiburón)  
Que te come a besos  
Pero yo soy el rey del mar tiburón  
El que te come mi amor  
Bom bom mi sirena de amor  
Y ten cuidado del beso  
Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay es el beso de amor que ya llegó el tiburón

El trono descendió, ya había visto que esos dos se estaban burlando de el les iba a dar una sopa de su propio chocolate, y las chicas se le acercaron a la espera de que les diera un beso, lo hizo pero no un corto sino uno bastante largo de esos que cortan la respiración, cuando fue el turno Hilda se desmayo después del beso, que duro 10 minutos, parecían unidos con pegamento las otras le tuvieron que echar aire, todos se sorprendieron pero las chicas estaba eufóricas.

-KRATOS LAS BESO KYA.-gritaron todas emocionadas, se trataron de subir al escenario

La canción continuaba y los vestuarios eran un hervidero de nerviosas manager y personas que eran asesoradas por ellas.

-Eres el siguiente Llyod, te deseo mucha suerte.-dice una nerviosa Collete, dandole un tímido beso en la mejilla.

-Tear 2 minutos y escena.-le dijieron.

Y viene el tiburón que tiene  
Todo y todo es su vida  
Que en realidad está en soledad  
Y viene el tiburón que nunca  
Encuentra salvando en busca

La canción estaba en su ultima estrofa Kratos se quedo en centro y les dio la espalda a la chicas y el publico aloquecía, Rutee se encargaba de Leon, le peinaba.

Soy el rey de la mar (tiburón)  
Que te come a besos  
Pero yo soy el rey del mar tiburón  
El que te come mi amor  
Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay bombón mi sirena de amor  
Y ten cuidado del beso  
Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay es el beso de amor que ya llegó el tiburón

La canción termino y el público aplaudió, Kratos estaba un poco sudado y aun no lograban que Hilda despertara, en ese momento vemos a Tear con el público y comenzó a hablar.

-Ese fue Kratos Aurion con la canción el Rey Tiburón, Buenas noches publico soy Tear y acompaño a la linda Collete como conductora de este certamen.- apareció la chica de cabello castaño largo traía un vestido negro estilo halter.-A continuación presentaremos Lloyd Irving con la canción "Mi dulce niña"

¡Chiquilla Te Quiero!  
Vas a ser mi dulce niña

Entro saltando Llyod y mover las manos, el público pues no más grito, y apareció Collete con un traje de marinerita y este persiguiéndole cantándole en el odio:

Ya lo ves yo estoy, tan loco por ti  
Cuando te veo venir

-Raine, luzco hermoso o más hermoso.-le pregunto Zelos que era el próximo a escena.

-Luces bien, por favor quiero que lo hagas mejor que en los ensayos.-Raiene estaba en verdad desvelada, se había quedado ensayar con el elegido toda la noche hasta las 5 de la mañana

Ya te lo tengo advertido  
Lo tengo bien decidido  
Yo te voy a enamorar,  
Conmigo vas a estar  
No quieras disimularlo,  
Vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo

La canción termino con el beso en los labios de los pequeños, que fue muy corto y ambos terminaron muy sonrojados, apareció un hombre de largo cabello rubio su nombre era Dhaos estaba vestido de negro:

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Dhaos y es uno honor conducir con tan bellas mujeres.-les dice al publico, se sorprenden de verlo hay, pues no tenia motivo para hacerlo, que lo motivo a conducir será motivo de otro capitulo.-Para la línea de ropa para el villano moderno "Dhaoss" tiene calidad, sensualidad a muy alto costo pero la villana de hoy lo merce.

-Gracias Dhaos, nuestro siguiente Mister es Zelos Wilder que nos cantara "Esta ausencia".- Sale Zelos vestido tal y como llego, las chicas no para de gritar al verlo.

Despertar en el frió abismo de tu ausencia  
Es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación  
Recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra  
Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma

Se bajo del escenario y comenzó a cantarles al oído a las jóvenes, que se sonrojaban o gritaban más ese lugar era un hervidero de hormonas, en el escenario apareció Sheena, en ese momento Zelos subió corriendo tratándola de atrapar, pero desaparece al tocarla.

Esta ausencia me grita  
Que se acaba la vida  
Porque no volverás

Las chicas estaba ya llorando, por ver a Zelos sufrir, al intentarla atrapar, era todo un ambiente muy romántico, lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las mejillas, imágenes de la chica se proyectaban en el escenario el cayo sobre sus rodillas y seguía cantando.

Esta ausencia me grita  
Que se acaba la vida  
Porque no volverás, volverás, volverás

-Este fue Zelos Wilder, este certamen cuenta con 21 participantes, todos ellos son muy apuestos y poseen un encanto propio, hasta a hora llevamos 3 de ellos.-dijo Collete un poco más relajada, aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.-Nuestro siguiente Mister es uno de los chicos más querido de Tales of Abbys Jaden Curtiss que para la prueba de canto lo hará con una balada.

Rey, rey, rey  
Oro de ley, ley, ley  
Mi corazón de rey  
Pensando en ti

Salio al escenario vestido con un smokin negro, su cabello suelto, caminaba en medio del escenario, la verdad era muy bueno cantando, era de las mejores voces hasta el momento, Tear coreaba la canción, Dhaos jugaba en su psp.

Espérame que voy  
Sabes muy bien quien soy  
Yo soy tu rey

Una fan se sube al escenario y logra robarle un beso, es bajada por la seguridad, todo sigue con normalidad.

Beberás vino en mi copa  
Las estrellas en tu boca  
Volaremos en mi capa

Paso sus manos por el cabello, arranco suspiros, tomo se acerco al un bar que era parte de la escenografita y tomo una copa, tomando de manera rápida el licor contenida en ella, se limpio con la mano y se dirigió a centro del escenario:

Soy el rey de corazones  
Y mi trono ya es tu trono  
Yo te juro...

Ese fue Jade Cutiss.-expreso Tear, que estaba aun lado de los otros dos conductores.-Para nosotros es un honor estar aquí con ustedes, los chicos se prepararon durante un mes, en clases intensivas de danza, expresión corporal, canto, actuación, pasarela, cada uno estaba bajo la supervisión de un entrenador físico y su manager, continuación veremos algunos de videos de ellos, corte video

-Vamos chicos, que tiene que salir la coreografía hoy.-decía Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear, traía un bastón con lo cual les marcaba el paso.-Luke por favor quiero una mayor sonrisa, Judas por favor quítate esa mascara o te sales de la coreografía, no te toco ser el apache¿Dónde esta Leon? Dígale que si no se aparece le restaran puntos.

-Yo voy a buscarlo.-dijo Judas.

-Aprovecha para quitarte esa horrible mascara.-dijo Natalia.

-Jajajajjajaja.-se comenzó a reír Zelos pero es callo por una zapato volador directo a la cabeza, Chester se movía bastante bien, paso al frente y comenzó a mover sus caderas se quito la playera dejando su torso al descubierto su vestuario era de policía, estaban todos vestidos de diferentes profesiones Cless era un doctor, Klarth era un atrevido vaquero que giraba su sombrero y movía su trasero al ritmo de la música.

Jajajajjajajajaa.-comenzó a reír descaradamente Dhaos, Collete le da un pisoton, Tear solamente mueve la cabeza negativamente.

Maiza: Esto comienza a estar cada vez más fumado, así que no esperen que sea una obra maestra de la literatura, en lo personal me conformo de que se diviertan un poco, pero en el próximo capitulo seguiremos con las prueba de canto, la prueba de talento comenzara también y hay en verdad se armara un alboroto.

Gracias Yami y Lynuko por leer este certamen

Fe de erratas: Se me había pasado anotar a los chicos de Eternia pero ya lo arreglamos.

Y no olviden que:

"Cada vez que no dejas review en esta historia, Mithos mata a un cheagle. Piensa en los cheagles"


End file.
